Transformers 5 : Une fin
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Le dernier film de la saga Transformers s'achève sur une belle émotion qui laisse à croire que la suite sera magique. Voici une One Shot que j'ai écris après avoir vue le film la première fois au cinéma. Cela se passe environ un an après que Optimus Prime a fait tomber Quintessa. Cybertron est en reconstruction pour un nouveau départ. OPxOC pairing, RomancexFamille, Noté T. SPOILER


One Shot annonciatrice ;) **ATTENTION** , risque de spoils !

Après avoir vue deux fois le dernier Transformers The Last Knight, je suis aux anges ! J'adore ce film, pour moi il s'agit du meilleur de MBay! TwT

J'aime l'humour, l'action et l'histoire de ce film. Je suis super heureuse car au début avec les bandes annonces, je craignais que le film serait très sombre … Mais pas du tout XD

Dooonnnc … Voici une fin que j'ai, bien évidemment, inventée ^=^ Un Happy Ending comme on dirait plus couramment. Par contre elle n'aura aucun lien avec mes fics courantes, c'est juste une envie que j'ai eu !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ou ne connaissent pas mes fics, il y a un de mes OC's là-dedans qui est liée à Optimus Prime (Sparkmate), donc si vous ne **supportez pas ou n'aimez pas cela** , ne lisez pas lol

Beaucoup de romance/famille, de tendresse, un peu d'humour et surtout de l'imagination. Puis bien-sûr, des scènes avec **OptimusxOC** et … Quelque chose d'autre !

Ouais, c'est bien mon délire tout ça.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien de la franchise Transformers ne m'appartient à part mes OC's et mon imagination !

Merci à ma superbe amie et bêta pour la correction, Mariva Prime ! ^=^

Bonne lecture !

Transformers 5 : Une fin

Il s'agissait du grand jour.

Après des décennies de guerre et de terreur, de conflits et de larmes versées, ils avaient finalement réussi. Optimus Prime et ses Autobots avaient déjoués les plans de Megatron ainsi que de Quintessa.

La Terre et Cybertron, amochées de toutes parts se remettaient de ses cendres, les nations plus unies que jamais. Les hommes et les Transformers travaillaient ensembles afin de reconstruire leurs deux mondes et avaient prêtés serment que plus aucune guerre ne sera déclarée entre leurs espèces.

La planète Cybertron restait et restera en suspens dans la couche d'ozone de la Terre en attendant d'être entièrement opérationnelle. Les dégâts étaient inestimables et il fallait du temps pour que tout soit à nouveau en état de marche.

Les blessures physiques n'étaient rien comparées aux blessures morales, mais avec le temps et l'espoir, les blessures deviendraient des cicatrices.

Chacune des deux différentes espèces dépendaient de l'autre pour tout reconstruire. Pour ce faire, plusieurs ponts avaient été reliés de Cybertron jusque sur la Terre. Suite à l'appel d'Optimus pour trouver de nouveaux Autobots, le nombre de craches sur Terre avait décuplé.

Des robots de toutes sortes et de toutes formes depuis longtemps cachés dans la galaxie s'étaient précipités vers la Terre pour y retrouver leur ancienne maison en reconstruction. Les humains, d'abord craint par ses nouveaux robots, devinrent rapidement des amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter, enfin.

Après tant d'années de conflits et de guerre, le grand Optimus Prime se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais en ce jour très particulier, il se sentait des plus nerveux.

«Monsieur, je suis positivement sûr que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Tout se passera pour le mieux vous verrez.» Cogman, le majordome et le plus fidèle ami de la descendance de Merlin expliqua calmement au grand chef alors qu'il suivait le grand commandant sur l'un des ponts.

«Je ne crains pas ! Je suis inquiet.» Gronda doucement Optimus en regardant Cogman à côté de lui.

Au début, il n'était pas de très bons amis notamment à cause du caractère explosif du petit robot mais par la suite, après les nombreux efforts qu'il avait fournis pour s'intégrer, il l'avait finalement accepté comme ami.

Cogman posa ses mains à l'endroit où devait être sa bouche, imitant une posture choquée puis il se mit à rire d'un air hautain.

«Vous êtes tout tendu Monsieur, vous devriez vous asseoir un petit moment. Je vous appellerais quand tout cela sera terminé !» S'écria ce dernier avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de courir dans le sens contraire du pont, vers Cybertron.

Optimus ne pouvait pas être plus nerveux qu'il l'était à présent. Il avait du mal à se souvenir à quel moment dans sa longue vie solitaire il s'était sentit aussi angoissé mais également aussi heureux et surexcité. Toutes ses émotions étaient de trop et il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela.

Alors il descendit rapidement l'immense pont et salua les humains qui travaillaient là avant de partir en son mode véhicule vers une casse de voiture où se trouvait son ami humain le plus fidèle, Cade Yeager.

Au bruit du lourd moteur, Cade sortit de son Camping-car et se précipita à l'extérieur pour saluer le grand chef, Bumblebee à ses trousses.

«Hey Optimus ! Tu ne devrais pas être là-bas ?» Demanda Cade en pointant du doigt l'immense planète planante au-dessus d'eux.

La Camaro se transforma en robot et une chanson des années 80 sortit des haut-parleurs. Il pivota sur son pied puis imita une position de gangster avec un pistolet en main prêt à tirer. Une façon cool qu'avait trouvé Bumblebee pour dire bonjour au Prime.

«Cade, j'ai besoin de vous.» Répondit Optimus en se transformant à nouveau en mode robot. Il se mit à un genou devant son ami et posa son bras sur son autre jambe, approchant son visage vers Cade.

«Hum Optimus, bien que je te trouve super cool comme gars, tu n'es pas censé être là-haut ?» S'écria soudainement Crosshairs en s'approchant d'eux, une balle en métal dans sa main et Grimlock qui rugissait derrière lui.

«Oui, avec elle.» Sourit doucement Cade alors qu'il sentit immédiatement la peur dans les optiques d'Optimus. Le Commandant gémit lentement sous son souffle et recula son visage, une main posée sur ses optiques.

«J-je suis terrifié … Je n'ai jamais été dans une situation pareille alors … Comment devrais-je réagir ?» Hésita Optimus en ignorant Crosshairs qui rigolait dans son coin. Son Spark lui faisait mal à force d'être inquiet.

Cade Yeager voulait vraiment rire au visage d'Optimus Prime pour la première fois de sa vie. Pas pour se moquer, bien au contraire, il connaissait trop bien cette sensation qu'il ressentait actuellement. Surtout pour lui, après tant d'année de misère et de colère il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de crainte.

Bumblebee chantonna dans une voix traficotée puis roula ses optiques au ciel et balança ses mains vers l'avant. Il n'aimait pas voir son chef dans cet état là, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela.

«C'est normal d'avoir peur, moi aussi j'étais terrifié à la naissance de Tessa. J'avais peur que quelque chose se passe mal ou que ma femme ou ma fille ne survive pas, mais tu dois surtout penser au bonheur que cela t'apportera à l'avenir.» Cade sourit tristement à la mémoire de sa femme morte.

«Alors ne pense pas négativement. S'il y a un bot qui mérite d'être heureux c'est bien toi Optimus, donc fonce et ne pense pas à demain ! Elle a besoin de toi en ce moment même, laisse ta joie prendre le dessus.» Finit Cade en clignant de l'œil à son ami.

Optimus se laissa sourire lentement alors que les mots de Cade entraient dans son CPU. Il avait entièrement raison, tout le monde avait assez souffert et il était temps maintenant de tout reprendre à zéro. Sa compagne avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle.

Il craignait tellement pour la survie de ses Autobots qu'il avait oublié qu'il était possible d'être à nouveau serein et heureux. Que cela soit sur Terre ou Cybertron, c'était bien égal à présent.

«Vu le sourire qu'il nous fait il a enfin compris qu'il peut se détendre notre grand boss !» S'exclama Crosshairs en frappant une main contre sa cuisse.

«Trouve la paix intérieure ! Il ne s'agit que d'une étape dans la vie alors il faut la saisir et ne plus la lâcher.» Dit Drift dans sa voix sage, la tête à l'envers en parfaite équilibre sur l'un de ses sabres.

«Et puis Hound est aussi là pour que tout se passe au mieux.» Cade haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

«Merci mes fidèles amis.» Remercia sincèrement Optimus en se relevant de toute sa hauteur. Il se sentait beaucoup plus fort et plus courageux maintenant, il était prêt à faire un pas pour son avenir qui lui souriait enfin.

Cade lui fit un petit signe de la main et se retourna pour rentrer dans sa caravane, il avait promis de jouer à un jeu de société avec Izabella.

«Tu verras Prime, le pire reste à venir !» Se moqua Crosshairs en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Optimus. Il rit de sa blague mais s'arrêta immédiatement et frissonna quand il imagina le pire du pire.

Optimus hocha la tête et s'éloigna des Autobots et des humains. Il leva les optiques vers sa planète au-dessus de lui et retint un soupir, le Spark battant contre le métal de son châssis. Il serra les poings et fronça les sourcils d'un air décidé puis remonta le pont.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte métallique menant à la Bai Médicale, Optimus ne pouvait plus décrire comment il se sentait exactement. Tout un tas d'émotions se mélangeaient en lui et pendant un moment, il voulait juste se transformer en camion et réfléchir seul dans un coin.

Les lumières de l'immense salle se reflétaient sur sa peinture bleue et rouge et l'éblouissait presque, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans sa marche. Il cligna des optiques et lorsqu'il eut à nouveau une bonne visibilité, il pouvait voir l'ensemble de la pièce.

Hound était là comme l'avait dit Cade tout à l'heure. Le mech vert marchait rapidement autour de l'une des couchettes médicales avec une fembot blanche et noire et un autre mech qui l'aidaient activement.

La salle n'était pas encore correctement rénovée et à plusieurs endroits il manquait des morceaux de métal et de câbles. Il était presque difficile à croire que quelque chose d'important se passait ici même, avec cet esprit chaotique.

Sa Sparkmate, Rixia, était au centre de l'attention couchée sur la couchette, droite comme un piquet et le châssis grand ouvert.

Par instinct, Optimus envoya des sentiments de réconforts et de tendresse dans le lien qu'il partageait avec elle. Elle était dans la douleur, il pouvait maintenant le ressentir pleinement dans le lien.

«Nous y sommes les amis.» S'exprima doucement Hound en se mettant dans le champ de vision d'Optimus. Personne n'avait remarqué que le chef des Autobots était entré dans la pièce, ils étaient tous très occupés.

Optimus se décala un peu sur la gauche puis s'approcha de la couchette où séjournait sa belle Sparkmate. Sa couleur violine se reflétait bien avec les lumières blanches au-dessus d'elle et ses optiques bleues scintillaient avec une certaine appréhension.

Le Prime sourit doucement puis se mit à genoux à côté de la tête de Rixia, posant sa main contre son épaule. Au contact, Rixia tourna sa tête vers lui et lui rendit son sourire mais ne dit pas un mot, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin.

«Voilà, tout doux …» Hound retira les tubes et câbles du châssis de Rixia et les posa négligemment sur le sol métallique à ses pieds. Il recula de quelques pas, observant la scène de loin. Il retira son casque de sa tête et le posa contre son châssis, les larmes presque aux optiques à ce qu'il venait d'accomplir pour la première fois.

Ils avaient réussis, ils avaient donnés la vie sur leur planète supposée morte pour l'éternité, leur race n'était pas perdue.

La fembot qui avait aidée Hound tenait dans ses bras un petit étincelant argent à peine plus grand que sa main. Après quelques vérifications et stimulations, l'étincelant se mit à bouger puis à ouvrir ses petites optiques bleues.

Il regarda d'abord le visage de la fembot qui le tenait puis passa au peigne fin la pièce inconnue autour de lui. Son Spark pulsait correctement et il ne présentait aucune malformation ni problème au niveau du CPU, il était en bonne santé.

La tête d'Optimus se redressa brutalement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui titiller le Spark … Comme si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un tentait de nouer un lien avec lui. Il l'accepta immédiatement et encercla son étincelant dans la chaleur du lien créateur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, un immense sourire se dessina sur sa bouche quand il sentit la réponse de son enfant à son appel.

Rixia rit sur la couchette à la tête que faisait son Sparkmate. Elle cligna des optiques pour effacer ses propres larmes tout en donnant tout un tas de sentiments positifs dans son propre lien qu'elle partageait déjà avec son étincelant.

Hound renifla sous l'émotion et redressa la couchette de Rixia à la verticale, les sangles retenant le cadre imposant de la fembot contre le métal. Il l'examina encore une dernière fois pour voir si tout était normal puis sourit à la fembot blanche et noire, l'invitant à donner l'étincelant à ses créateurs.

Elle le tendit doucement à la fembot violette.

Lorsque Rixia le récupéra contre elle, elle se sentait énorme comparé au petit protoforme dans ses grandes mains. Elle le plaqua aisément contre son châssis vrombissant et chaud puis ronronna doucement son moteur pour le rassurer.

Optimus contourna la couchette et se positionna devant eux, le Spark comblé et le regard attendrit. Après toutes ses années, toutes ses angoisses et ses peurs, il en était arrivé là, cela en revenait du miracle.

«Félicitation, Boss. Vous pouvez être fier tous les deux. Vous êtes les premiers Autobots à donner la vie après des décennies de chaos et de misère.» Dit doucement Hound avec un visage à la fois grave et heureux. Il prit son cigare dans sa bouche puis raccompagna ses deux aides-soignants à la porte, laissant aux nouveaux créateurs leur moment de gloire.

«Nous allons tout reconstruire mon vieil ami, tout le monde a droit à sa chance à présent.» Expliqua Optimus avant que Hound ne franchisse le pas de la porte. Le médecin Autobot ricana et sortit sans la moindre réponse, bien trop heureux et fatigué pour pouvoir répondre.

Rixia leva ses optiques bleues vers celles d'Optimus, une main caressant doucement le dos de son étincelant. Le petit protoforme rechargeait contre le châssis de sa créatrice, pas le moins du monde soucieux pour son avenir.

Optimus sourit encore d'adoration à la scène qui restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il voulait rester là à les regarder, ne plus jamais se battre contre n'importe qui dans l'univers. Juste vivre et être en paix avec sa famille et ses Autobots.

«Tu crois que c'est fini ?» Demanda Rixia, son sourire d'autrefois n'étant plus qu'une ombre sur son visage. Elle fixait un point dans le vide devant elle alors que son CPU repensait à tous ses amis et alliés décédés.

Le Prime posa une main sur la tête de son étincelant et caressa son front tendrement avec son pouce, se mettant à réfléchir à la question de sa Sparkmate. Ils étaient liés bien avant que la guerre entre les Autobots et les Decepticons n'explose mais même s'ils se connaissaient parfaitement, il restait des questions sans réponses.

Le petit étincelant bougea sous la main d'Optimus et rouvrit ses optiques fatiguées vers son créateur mech. Il l'observa longuement sans un bruit, le scannant de toute part dans son CPU afin qu'il le reconnaisse pour le reste de l'éternité.

«Je ne saurais le dire. Tout ce que je peux promettre à cet instant est de vous protéger contre tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus un souffle de vie en mon Spark. Je jure devant les fondateurs de Cybertron et Primus lui-même que je ne cesserais jamais de me battre pour vous.» Optimus fit le serment en mettant une main contre son châssis, au-dessus de son étincelle de vie.

Rixia cligna lentement des optiques et lui sourit tendrement en resserrant sa prise sur son jeune enfant. Elle posa sa tête en arrière contre la couchette et éteignit ses optiques, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

«Tu as ma gratitude éternelle Optimus, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ?» Marmonna Rixia avec une touche d'humour dans sa voix. Elle sentit dans son lien mate qu'Optimus était aussi amusé qu'elle.

«Je n'ai pas de difficulté à me l'imaginer.» Répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Il croisa ses bras dans son dos tout en continuant d'observer son étincelant dans les bras de sa créatrice.

Rixia rouvrit une optique et regarda Optimus qui semblait quelque peu nerveux et ailleurs. Elle le prit par surprise en tendant l'étincelant somnolant vers lui à bout de bras, l'invitant à le prendre.

Aux premiers abords, le grand Prime voulait rejeter sa demande car il craignait de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais avec le regard soutenu de sa Sparkmate, il se força à ne pas avoir peur et récupéra délicatement le petit protoforme dans ses grandes mains démesurées.

Optimus sentit son Spark pulser douloureusement contre son châssis alors qu'il positionna son enfant couché dos dans ses mains. Son vocaliser se serra violemment et son CPU se brouilla alors qu'il fixait la petite chose fragile.

Dans des mains de tueur. Il avait tué de nombreuses vies pour la cause Autobots, certes, mais tuer quand même. Et le Prime avait la certitude que rien n'était réellement fini pour son plus grand malheur.

L'étincelant s'arrêta de stresser et fixa son regard innocent dans le visage de son créateur mech, de la curiosité et de l'amour dans ses petites optiques bleues. Il sourit pleinement quand il sentit tout un tas de sentiments positifs dans son lien qu'il partageait avec ses deux parents.

«Une nomination ?» Demanda finalement Rixia qui observait tendrement la première scène entre son Sparkmate et son premier enfant.

Optimus passa son pouce contre la joue de l'étincelant puis se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Il voulait quelque chose qui rappelait le courage, l'espoir et le pouvoir de décision. Il était le premier étincelant né sur leur planète après sa destruction massive, donc quelque chose qui donnerais un nouveau départ.

Il continua de caresser lentement le visage de son fils tendit qu'il sentit ses propres optiques commencer à se remplir d'energon. Il n'avait pas versé de larmes depuis des millénaires … Et aujourd'hui était le jour idéal.

Rixia sourit lentement quand elle sentit dans son lien que le choix qu'avait fait Optimus le rendait si heureux et émotionnel. Le prénom sera parfait, elle en était persuadée.

«Orion, mon fils.»

 _Fin_

J'adore les bébés Transformers TwT J'adore Optimus Prime et … J'aime la romance et l'histoire de Cybertron !

J'espère que vous avez aimez et, si c'est bien le cas, laissez-moi votre avis en commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir )

D'ailleurs avant de se quitter, je voulais annoncer à ceux qui aiment me lire que cette One Shot n'avait rien à voir avec Save me, **MAIS** que je prépare actuellement une fanfiction sur la suite de SM ;) Je bosse dessus comme une dingue et j'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire (en entier oui oui *.*) !

A bientôt, VP


End file.
